


Anywhere, Nowhere

by Idreamofhazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hitchhiking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamofhazel/pseuds/Idreamofhazel
Summary: You’re on your way home when you see a hitch hiker on the side of the rode. Against your better judgment, you pick him up and give him a ride.





	Anywhere, Nowhere

Tapping your fingers on the sticky, leather steering wheel; brushing wind-whipped hair out of your mouth; turning the volume knob up. That’s what preoccupied you when you saw the hitchhiker. You were in the middle of nothing important, on your way home from work, driving the long way, taking in the sunset mixed with the background static of the radio. 

You saw him up ahead, a small speck. He looked like a walker. Then you blew past him, your head turning with a slow-motion picture of the hitchhiker. You swore his eyes met yours in that instant, and you slammed on your brakes, pulling onto the side of the road. 

He walked towards your car, and you almost pulled away in a moment of panic. What were you thinking? He could be a serial killer, an escaped convict, a sadist, a- 

“Hey! Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you!” He popped up at your passenger window, and you flew an inch off your seat. 

Your head fell back against the headrest with a relieving exhale, and you pushed stray hairs out of your face again. “No, it’s ok. Sorry, I don’t usually pick up creepy men off the side of the road. Not that you’re creepy, you know? Just strange, I mean, a stranger.” 

The man laughed and any semblance of common sense and caution was gone, pushed out by the influx of the heavenly sound into your ears. 

“It’s ok. I can find another ride, I don’t mind.” 

“No! Um, no. It’s ok. You seem nice enough. Here, get in.” You reached over the seat and unlocked the door manually. 

He smiled and nodded. “Alright.” He put his pack in the middle of the bench seat, keeping a respectable distance between the two of you. 

“Where you headed?” you asked, pulling back onto the road. 

“Nowhere, anywhere really. You can take me as far as you want, I’m sure you have things to get to.” 

All of your motherly instincts kicked in. “Oh no, I can’t let you do that. Surely there’s somewhere I can take you, or someone you can stay with. It’s dangerous walking around all by yourself!” 

The man laughed as he looked your way. “Do I look like I can’t defend myself or something?” 

You stopped at a stoplight and looked him over, focusing on him for the first time. His sarcasm was duly placed. He looked extremely capable of defending himself. His shoulders were broad and his biceps pushed at the sleeves of his t-shirt. You thought about offering to buy him a bigger size, but thought better as you subconsciously licked your lips. Tight t-shirts were good. 

“No, I suppose not. But there has to be somewhere I can take you, or maybe I can get you something to eat? When was the last time you ate?” 

“I’m fine, really. Just take me towards your house, then drop me off. There’s no need to go out of your way.” 

You shook your head. “No.” “No?” 

“I’m probably crazy for saying this but… I’m taking you home and getting you something to eat. And then I’ll buy you a bus ticket if I have to. You can shower and tell me about why you’re hitch hiking.” 

“You’re going to let a strange man into your house?” 

“Don’t question me or I might second guess myself! Besides, you don’t seem all that strange.” 

You glanced at him, smiling. He was smiling, too, and in that moment, any reservations you had about the man disappeared. 

He threw his hands up in playful surrender. “Alright, alright. And I promise to keep a respectable distance the entire time.” 

You weren’t all that sure the distance would be needed, though. 

* * *

It occurred to you approximately thirty minutes after getting home that you did not, in fact, have a guest room for Sam to sleep in. He was in the shower, his clothes were in the wash, and you were silently panicking in the kitchen. Every single concern you could have about this man came flooding into your brain in an instant. 

Should you go to the store and pick up cheap shorts and a t-shirt? Should you let him borrow your robe? Would he be fine with sleeping on the couch? Should you text a friend and tell them what was going on in case something happens? Should you say never mind and kick Sam out and chalk this up to be a serious lapse in judgment on your part?” 

“Hey, I’m not sure-” 

You screamed and jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice for the second time today. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wasn’t sure about my clothes.” 

You looked at him standing there, not fully in the room. His hand was around the door frame, like he was too shy to come in. Your eyes went wide at the expanse of muscles in his chest and abdomen. You could see his calves and biceps in their entirety, too, and they were…formed. 

Sam cleared his throat and stepped back a little. “Respectable distance, I promise!” 

“Right, sorry, I was thinking, I realized I don’t have a guest room, or men’s clothes, and I thought maybe I could pick you up a couple things, and then you could have more clothes if you needed and-” 

“Y/N.” 

“Yes?” 

“I have extra clothes in my bag that you put by the washer. I was wondering if I could get those.” 

“Oh. Right.” 

The washer was conveniently located at the far end of your kitchen in a cabinet, and his bag was lying on the floor, very visible. You picked it up and handed it to him, trying but failing not to stare at his naked chest that glistened from leftover droplets of water falling down from his very wet hair. 

“Thanks.” He took the bag and disappeared back into the bathroom. 

* * *

Dinner was frozen pizza and cheap, but delicious, wine. The bubbly white moscato tasted more like sparkling juice than alcohol, so you had two glasses with dinner. Sam was more reserved, but he seemed to enjoy it. 

“So, I have to ask, why are you hitchhiking? Surely a guy like you could get a job, find someplace to live,” you probed. 

“A guy like me?” He chuckled. “Well, I haven’t always been a hitch hiker. I’m just taking some time off.” 

“From?” 

The wine was making you bolder. Sam looked up from his plate, surprised by the question, but answering it anyway. 

“From family, my brother. He’s all I have, but we needed some time apart.” 

“So, you don’t take a car? Rent your own place? You just walk?” 

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, “That’s what I did.” 

You didn’t push any further. Your glass and plate were empty and your belly full, so you got up from the table. 

“Want to find something to watch?” 

* * *

Finding something to watch ended up being channel surfing and giving up, followed by drinking some more wine and laughing with Sam about nothing in particular. He told you stories about his brother, you told him ones about your family. He told you about his running routine, and you teased him, and then he made a face that had you doubling over with laughter. You learned that he had gone to Stanford, and you saw him in a completely different light. You wanted to know more about this homeless man with such a wide range of life experiences. 

Lots of time passed in a comfortable, drunk haze while you got to know each other. You were giggling about something and leaned onto Sam’s shoulder, sighing about whatever story he had told you. Suddenly, you both became vividly aware of the contact. But it wasn’t uncomfortable or alarming, it was like leaning into a lover’s side for the thousandth time. Time seemed to freeze and move moment by moment, though. You felt every shift; Sam tensing up, but wanting to relax, the slight pull of his shoulder that made you look up at him. 

You wanted to apologize for the breach in personal space, but you couldn’t find the words. They seemed silly and unnecessary. After all, Sam didn’t look opposed to the touch; he looked unsure as to what you wanted. You continued to look him in the eyes, not breaking contact with the kaleidoscope irises. You wanted to study them for hours. They held much more than the stories he told you. 

“Did anyone ever tell you how wonderful your eyes are?” you slurred, floating your hand down towards his thigh, not touching him, but placing it on the sofa instead. He shook his head. “Hmm. Well, I’m glad I found you, so I could tell you,” you added. 

Sam chuckled, and you were reminded of the first time that sound graced your ears. Everything about this man was heavenly and new, but familiar all the same. 

“Well thank you,” he said, somewhat uncomfortably, as if he weren’t used to taking compliments. “So, what are you doing tomorrow?” he asked as you sat back up and turned to face him. 

“Anything, nothing really,” you replied with a teasing smile and a bite of your bottom lip. You broke eye contact long enough to drink the last of the wine in your glass and set it down. “What about you?” 

Sam sat his glass on the table and leaned back into the couch, positioning himself closer on the way back. His arm and legs were brushing against you, and his hand was close to your thigh. Your body was hypersensitive to every touch, every brushing of his skin against yours, and you leaned into him a little more. 

“That depends on you, now doesn’t it?” 

You slipped your hand onto his leg now, slowly moving it upward. “I guess it does.” 

Sam put his hand on yours to stop you. At first you were hurt and confused, until you looked up into his eyes. They were longing, but hesitant. The look of a true gentleman. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he said, “We’ve been drinking, and I’m a stranger.” 

You placed your hand on top of his and squeezed while giving him a reassuring look. You wanted this, he wanted this. The only things stopping you were wasteful inhibitions, and you didn’t want to be stopped. Sam was beautiful, inside and out; a truly intriguing man that you didn’t want to let go of. You couldn’t waste this night. It had already been an adventure, and you wanted to explore whatever else this night, and Sam, had to offer. 

“Alcohol only allows you to do things you’ve already thought of doing,” you murmured, closing in the gap between you. 

He watched your face desperately, wrestling with his thoughts and worries, but not able to hide his desires. But finally, something clicked, and he dove right in, surprising you, and taking you up in an intense kiss like you never experienced before. He was rough and gentle all at the same time, his lips shifting across yours in a breathtaking dance and engulfing you entirely, until all you could feel and think about was Sam. 

His hands found your face and cupped your cheeks, clinging to you, pushing you further back. You grasped his shoulders eagerly as you leaned back onto the couch, allowing him to lead you down. When your head softly met the cushion, he pulled back, hovering so he could take you in, and you were staring up into his beautiful eyes while his hair tickled your nose. There was no going back now. 

He returned to your mouth, slowly and purposely, taking his time to feel your lips, to draw out the emotions and meaning of each kiss. His hands joined in and found their way up your shirt, the light trail of his finger tips sending shivers down your spine. His fingers passed over your breast, tenderly exploring. His touch felt like heaven and adventure, and you couldn’t help but react more eagerly, returning his gestures and sliding your hands under his shirt and up his chest. You took ample time to feel every muscle, every smooth expanse of skin. Your fingers reached the top of his chest, his shirt bunched up around your arms, and he helped you take the rest off before doing the same to you. 

He leaned over you again, kissing your neck slowly and intimately. His head was nuzzled in your neck, and you felt the comforting heat of his body against your naked skin. He trailed across your collarbone next, then worked his way down between your breasts, each kiss leaving a lingering fire in his absence. He continued his descent down to your belly, stopping at the hem of your pants. He tucked his fingers underneath them gently, and then kissed along the hemline. He wanted to leave no place untouched by his lips, to take his time exploring you, enjoying you. 

The slow build up had you squirming under every touch. He unbuttoned your pants with a kiss to your belly button, and he smiled as he slowly slipped them off. Your body quivered, anxious for what was next, and he felt it. Your pants were thrown to the side, and he returned to your mouth with a new eagerness. With him so close, you took your turn undressing him, fumbling with the button while he messily moved his lips against yours, not caring for precision now. He didn’t want to leave your mouth; he helped you push his pants down while above you, his muscles effortlessly holding him up. You took your hands to his arms, gliding your fingers over the muscles and soft skin, admiring and appreciating. 

His hands were at the edge of your panties now, impatient and quick. 

“Wait,” you panted. He froze, resting his hands on your hips, watching for signs of distress. “Bed,” you said simply. 

He grinned and slid off the couch, scooping you up in his arms with ease. You clung to him with your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as he hurried to your bedroom, kissing your neck as he went, unable to stop loving you for even a second. You were thankful for your small house in those short moments from the living room to your bedroom; you doubted either of you could’ve waited very long to get in bed. 

Once in your room, he tossed you on the bed lightly, then quickly returned to you, wasting no time in declothing you completely. The rest of both your undergarments were taken off in messy eagerness and carelessly tossed around the room. You didn’t bother with lights or covers; you wanted to see each other in your fullness and with no bashful eyes. But despite your eagerness, you took more time with each other before diving in fully. The desire to know each other was greater than the ache in your belly; the need to touch and kiss louder than the most obvious solution to your problem. This could be both the first and last time you were together, and you wanted to make every second count. 

But soon, the ache was too much to ignore, and the anticipation of the building moment was ever present in your mind and Sam’s. Reading your thoughts, he quenched the ache, pushing in between your open legs and leaving you breathless and swimming in indescribable sensations. Every roll of his hips and every wave of pleasure was new and perfect and everything you needed; Sam was everything you needed in that moment. You went higher and higher together, not knowing what the other needed, but sensing it nonetheless, paying attention to all the subtleties of one another; and you came together, blissful and sated, the perfect end to the adventure. 

When you were spent, sweaty against the sheets and each other’s skin, Sam rolled over and pulled you in close, tightening his arms around you in a warm, secure embrace. Your energy was drained, and your eyes were softly closing, but you had no doubt that you would sleep well next to Sam. He may have been a stranger at the beginning of the night, but there was something connecting you. You hoped you would have more time to figure out what that was. 

You were the first to wake the next day. The early light was floating through the blinds and landing on Sam, making him a vision of peace. You didn’t want to wake him, but as you stirred, he did, too. He woke up slowly and smiled when his eyes fell on yours. You caught his gaze and held it, still captivated by the depth of his eyes. He pulled you in close once again, kissing your forehead, but not saying anything. You let the silence carry on for as long as you could stand it. There was question and an answer that neither of you wanted to hear, but you needed to ask it anyway. 

“So, are you going anywhere today?” you asked, biting your lip, scared of Sam’s response. 

He sighed and looked over your face, considering his answer. The wait was worrying you more, making you think he would have to say his goodbye’s, but then he smiled and took your lips up in his, kissing you like he never wanted to let go, and through the kiss, with his mouth moving against yours, he gave you his answer in words, too. 

“No, nowhere today.”


End file.
